User blog:Desert Croc/Upcoming Battle Hints 2
So I'm back and I have some new battles planned, thanks to your nominations! Another thing I want to say is that I'm sorry that my fights are taking a while to be completed but I've been busy lately so I'll get them done when I can. I hope this is ok with you. Anyway, for the fights! Character Reveal Hints *Lord Boros (One Punch Man) Vs ??? (Hint: Invaders from another planet. Hint 2: He is the main antagonist of his source material. Hint 3: He is from a video game. Hint 4: His weapon of choice is a knife...really.) *White Ranger (Power Rangers) Vs. ??? (Hint: The White Ranger would be a fan of this fighter. Hint 2: The character is a female.) *All Might (Boku no Hero Academia) Vs. ??? (Hint: He is more than just amazing. Hint 2: East Vs. West battle.) *Scarecrow (DC Comics) Vs. ??? (Hint: Two masters of fear! Which is scarier?) *Heihachi Mishima (Tekken) Vs. ??? (Hint: If you think you're the king, try facing the real thing!) Confirmed Battles Noel Vermillion Vs. Fuga.png|Noel Vermillion Vs. Fuga Shuma Gorath Vs. Saya.png|Shuma-Gorath Vs. Saya Bane Vs. Crossbones.png|Bane (Nolanverse) Vs. Crossbones (MCU) Spawn Vs. Scorpion.png|Spawn Vs. Scorpion Ganondorf Vs. Dracula.png|Ganondorf Vs. Dracula (Castlevania) Strider Vs. Casshern.png|Strider Hiryu Vs. Casshern Izayoi Vs. Kurumi.png|Sakuya Izayoi Vs. Kurumi Tokisaki Law Vs. Fritz.png|Trafalgar Law Vs. Fritz Hector Vs. Escanor.png|Hector Vs. Escanor Tallahasse Vs. Grimes.png|Tallhassee Vs. Rick Grimes Volgin Vs. Akatsuki.png|Volgin Vs. Akatsuki Death Vs. Reaper.png|Death Vs. Reaper Doomguy Vs. Marcus Fenix.png|Doomguy Vs. Marcus Fenix Compa Vs. Mercy.png|Compa Vs. Mercy Mustang Vs. Shishio.png|Roy Mustang Vs. Makoto Shishio John Marston Vs. McCree.png|John Marston Vs. McCree Akame Vs. Kido.png|Akame Vs. Hyde Kido Aizen Vs. Hendrickson.png|Sosuke Aizen Vs. Hendrickson Jack Vs. Afro.png|Samurai Jack Vs. Afro Samurai Accelerator Vs. Sakamaki.png|Accelerator Vs. Sakamaki Izayoi Black Adam Vs. Zeus.png|Black Adam Vs. Zeus Chuck Vs. Korosensei.png|Chuck Vs. Korosensei Percy Jackson Vs. Lapis Lazuli.png|Percy Jackson Vs. Lapis Lazuli Tracer Vs. Hopps.png|Tracer Vs. Judy Hopps Toad Vs. Tsuyu Asui.png|Toad Vs. Tsuyu Asui Gilgamesh Vs. Archer.png|Gilgamesh Vs. Sterling Archer Jotaro Vs. Narukami.png|Jotaro Kujo Vs. Yu Narukami Saito Vs. Yuzuriha.png|Hajime Saito Vs. Yuzuriha DEK Vs. Atomic Samurai.png|Demon Eyes Kyo Vs. Atomic Samurai AVGN Vs. Phantom Virus.png|The Angry Video Game Nerd Vs. The Phantom Virus Edds Vs. Bears.png|Ed, Edd and Eddy Vs. Grizzly, Panda and Ice Bear Pikachu Vs. Jibanyan.png|Pikachu Vs. Jibanyan Kenpachi Vs. Bradley.png|Kenpachi Zaraki Vs. King Bradley Winter Soldier Vs. Soldier 76.png|Winter Soldier Vs. Soldier 76 Mercury Black Vs. Sanji.png|Mercury Black Vs. Sanji Ibuki Vs. Asuka.png|Ibuki Vs. Asuka King Vs. Tizoc.png|King Vs. Tizoc Eve Vs. Golden Darkness.png|Eve Vs. Golden Darkness Beat Vs. Lucio.png|Beat Vs. Lucio Ghirahim Vs. Hisoka.png|Ghirahim Vs. Hisoka Birdie Vs. Roadhog.png|Birdie Vs. Roadhog Dingodile Vs. Junkrat.png|Dingodile Vs. Junkrat Alphonse Vs. Reinhardt.png|Alphonse Elric Vs. Reinhardt Robot Chicken Vs. Mr. Pickles.png|Robot Chicken Vs. Mr. Pickles Kuro Vs. Kuro.png|Captain Kuro Vs. Kuro Ky Kiske Vs. Gilthunder.png|Ky Kiske Vs. Gilthunder Doomsday Vs. Apocalypse.png|Doomsday Vs. Apocalypse Kung Jin Vs. Hanzo.png|Kung Jin Vs. Hanzo Android 17 Vs. Suguri.png|Android 17 Vs. Suguri Onslaught Vs. Justice.png|Onslaught Vs. Justice Charles Vs. Chester.png|Charles Muntz Vs. Chester V D.Va Vs. Eugene.png|D.Va Vs. Eugene Sims Deadshot Vs. Widowmaker.png|Deadshot Vs. Widowmaker Etna Vs. Lala.png|Etna Vs. Lala Satalin Deviluke Rhino Vs. Rocksteady.png|Rhino Vs. Rocksteady Shino Vs. Tommyrod.png|Shino Aburame Vs. Tommyrod Shocker Vs. Bakugou.png|Shocker Vs. Katsuki Bakugou Android 16 Vs. Bastion.png|Android 16 Vs. Bastion Sanders Vs. Chicken.png|Colonel Sanders Vs. Giant Chicken Muffet Vs. Spider Mastermind.png|Muffet Vs. Spider Mastermind Nick Vs. Nick.png|Nick (Left 4 Dead 2) Vs. Nick Ramos Azrael Vs. Zebra.png|Azrael Vs. Zebra Category:Blog posts